


见习爱神

by scone_1991



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 朴灿烈/张艺兴
Kudos: 10





	1. 上篇

> 我想问见习的爱人如何升等
> 
> 爱情的课程怎样得分
> 
> 这学问是否我没天份

01

朴灿烈是个母胎单身27年的超级宅男。

他常年带着一副黑框眼镜，镜片有酒瓶底那么厚，一头乱糟糟的黑发，穿着oversized的居家服，最常见的画面，就是坐在电视机前，煮一锅泡面，边看动漫边吸溜面条。

他的职业，是一家狗狗福利院的负责人。从大学毕业一直做到现在。

02

张艺兴合上案宗。

他抱住边伯贤哭了个死去活来。

“为什么大哥要这么对我……嘤嘤嘤……”这是他当上爱神的第一天，金珉锡就甩给了他这么一个超级大麻烦。作为一个新人，不应该分配一个超级大帅哥，然后找到一个超级大美女，把他们俩凑到一块儿然后吃瓜看戏嘛……

边伯贤翻了个白眼：“你以为爱神那么好当哦，那些帅哥美女，才不需要你的帮助呢。”

他把自己的案宗甩到了张艺兴的脸上。张艺兴哭着拿下来，一看，46岁单身大叔，秃顶，爱吃路边摊，爱好抠脚。他乖乖闭上了嘴巴。

难怪他应聘的时候地狱审判官那条队都要被挤爆了。

边伯贤一脚踹在他的屁股上：“知道自己捡了什么便宜了吧？还不快去干活？”

03

张艺兴跟踪了朴灿烈好几天。

他发现朴灿烈的生活，就是福利院和家里两点一线。

饮食靠外卖，其它一律靠网购。唯一的朋友大概是外卖小哥和快递小哥。

福利院有几个固定的志愿者，都是已婚的家庭主妇，根本不在筛选范围内。

张艺兴把目光投到了一个帅气的快递小哥身上，他制造了一次下班路上的偶遇，小哥没有穿制服，看起来一表人才，很是清爽。

“诶？你是朴灿烈吧？”小哥叫住了朴灿烈。

朴灿烈回过头，他透过酒瓶底看了这个人半天，都没有认出来是谁：“你是……”

“我是经常给你们家送快递的那个，你有时候一天要收七八个包裹呢。”小哥很热情，张艺兴满意地点了点头。

“啊……你有包裹要给我？”

张艺兴扶额，朴灿烈会不会说话？

“没有啦，我下班了。”

是啦是啦，人家下班了，你们可以一起吃个晚饭呀。

“哦，那我走了。”朴灿烈没有一点留恋的转身大步走开了。

张艺兴真想撬开朴灿烈的脑袋，看看他的情商是不是都被吃掉了。

04

朴灿烈挂掉了母亲的第三个电话。

一条短信进来。

“如果你再不接电话，我就去你家，把你所有的碟子都扔掉。”

电话再一次响起，朴灿烈划开通话键。

“你找到女朋友了吗？”妈妈开门见山。

“没有。”

“男朋友呢？”

“……没有。”

“你知不知道整栋楼里只有我们家的儿子没有对象？！”妈妈很愤怒。

“……”

“你真是气死我了，给你三个月时间，管他男的女的，给我带回来一个，不然你就等着你所有的玩偶都被我肢解。”

“妈，那是手办……”

电话被挂断了。

朴灿烈叹了一口气，他真的压力好大啊，谈恋爱哪有那么容易，又不是一个人凭空出现在他家然后他们就在一起了。

他拉开阳台门，被吓得哇哇大叫，真的有一个人凭空出现在了阳台上的沙发里。

05

“啊啊啊啊啊——”

张艺兴被吵醒，他揉了揉眼睛，刚才好累，在朴灿烈的阳台上想坐一会儿，没想到竟然睡了过去。

眼前有一个眼睛被刘海盖住的瘦高男生正指着自己，一脸惊恐。

“你是谁！！！”朴灿烈要崩溃了。

陷进沙发里的男生，穿着白色的长袍，牛奶白的皮肤几乎反光，表情很懵，但是长得特别好看，右颊上还有一个酒窝。他光着的脚丫从长袍下伸出，圆圆的脚趾头很可爱。

“我……”张艺兴觉得自己好像犯了一个很大的错……

“你……不会是……鬼吧？”朴灿烈的手指都颤抖了，他捂住自己的心口，很害怕。

张艺兴突然想起了边伯贤对他说的，爱神是不择手段的。

他说：“我是你的爱神，张艺兴。”

“什么玩意儿？？？”朴灿烈还以为自己在做梦。

06

“就是这样子啦。”张艺兴坐在餐桌的对面，简单解释了一下事情的来龙去脉

朴灿烈整个人陷入了神游的状态。

他都听到了些什么？

“所以，你到底想不想让我帮你啊？”张艺兴用双手托着下巴，眨巴眨巴大眼睛，一脸期待。

“你要怎么帮我？”朴灿烈的确是怕了妈妈的唠叨了，但是他很好奇，“你们爱神不是拿一个弓箭，然后biu——的一下，就完成任务了吗？”

张艺兴摆摆手：“那都是很多年前的事啦，现在你们人类讲究自由恋爱，我们的工作职责就变成了给那些无法恋爱的人找对象！”

朴灿烈指着自己：“我……就是……无法恋爱的人？”

“对呀，你的案宗里写的就是，命无桃花！”张艺兴没心没肺的，露出天使的笑容，“我就是来帮你改命的。”

朴灿烈捂住了脸：“你别说了，今天信息量太大了，我要睡了。”

他的见习爱神已经来到了冰箱前面，拉开冰箱门，说：“我饿了，我想吃蛋糕。”

07

第二天一大早朴灿烈就被张艺兴给唤醒了。

张艺兴一本正经地跪坐在床上告诉他，他必须要改变生活习惯，所以，周末他们要出门。

朴灿烈用枕头捂住头，到底要去哪里啊……周六就是用来睡觉的啊。

“不！可！以！”张艺兴把枕头揭开，但是朴灿烈就是不起来，他只好躺下，试图平视朴灿烈并说服他。

朴灿烈感觉到床的凹陷，他睁开眼睛，一点点转过头，就看见张艺兴的大脸，他们离得很近，近到没有戴眼镜的朴灿烈也能看清张艺兴眼睛里的点点星光，红润的嘴唇上细细的纹路，还有瓷白无瑕的肌肤。他的心跳骤然加快，双颊迅速飘红。

“你你你……干嘛离这么近！”朴灿烈抓过被子挡在两人中间。

“去嘛去嘛去嘛？”张艺兴又凑近了一点。

母胎单身的朴灿烈从来没有离谁这么近过，何况还是这么好看的天使，他猛地坐起身：“我去还不行吗！你不要再靠近了！”

08

其实张艺兴也没什么特别的计划，他只是想让朴灿烈出门走走，接触人群。

他们去了附近的公园，天气很好，有很多人都带着狗狗出来溜达。两人在草坪上坐下。

“好晒……”朴灿烈抬起手挡住阳光。

“晒什么晒！你就是要多晒点太阳！宅死了！”张艺兴把他的手臂拉下来。

“你能告诉我来公园怎么就能找到对象了吗？”

“嗯……公园是个偶遇的好地方啊！”

“你在逗我？”朴灿烈突然感觉被骗了，他想要站起身。

远处有一只大型犬朝他冲过来，跑得飞快，一下就把他给扑倒了。

“雪球？”朴灿烈定睛一看，竟然是曾经在福利院待过的一条萨摩耶，他照顾了六个月，才被人领养。

雪球趴在他的身上，舔着他的脸和脖子，尾巴左右摇摆着，朴灿烈固定住它：“哎呀哈哈哈哈，好啦，别舔了。”

“雪球！雪球！”一个女孩子追过来，手上还拿着狗绳儿，她还以为雪球欺负朴灿烈了，连忙道歉：“对不起对不起……”

朴灿烈表示自己没事，他抚摸着雪球的脑袋，问道：“你是主人吗？”

“不是，我帮朋友代养几天。”女孩摸摸后脑勺，有些不好意思。

“雪球是在我负责的福利院被领养的，所以才会这么兴奋。”朴灿烈解释道。

又聊了几句狗狗的生活，两人就互相道别了，朴灿烈蹲下捧住雪球的脸，搓揉了半天，又拍拍它的背：“雪球，再见啦。”朴灿烈的脸上尽是温柔的神色。

张艺兴在一边看着，一瞬间，觉得这个酒瓶底眼镜宅男，竟然有点帅气。

“我要回家，”朴灿烈义正言辞地对张艺兴说，“吃泡面。”

张艺兴敢肯定自己是看错了。

09

张艺兴变成了朴灿烈的小尾巴。

朴灿烈上班，照顾狗狗，张艺兴就在一边打下手，顺便从来领养的客人里面物色潜力股。没客人的时候，他就到处闲逛，逗逗这个小金毛，撩撩那个小法斗，看它们吃狗粮吃得欢快的样子，张艺兴头两天没忍住，还偷吃了两颗，被朴灿烈看见了。宅男笑趴在了地上。

有什么好笑的？！天使就不能吃狗粮啦？！

朴灿烈下班，张艺兴就拽着他吃吃喝喝。火锅，日料，韩餐，炸鸡，简直是要把整个城市都吃光的节奏，当然，花的都是朴灿烈的钱。因为天使没有工资。

张艺兴一看到甜食就走不动路，朴灿烈不给买就一个劲儿的撒娇，完完全全一个小嗲精，朴灿烈每次都想着，下次我一定，一定，一定不会给张艺兴买蛋糕！可是，到了下一次，张艺兴拽着他的袖子，用小奶狗的可怜眼神看着他的时候，他的手就不受控制地掏钱包了。

晚上，张艺兴就睡在朴灿烈家的沙发上，他不喜欢床，就喜欢软乎乎的沙发，陷入在一堆毛绒玩具和抱枕里，还可以看电视，茶几上还有朴灿烈给他买的零食，简直不要太幸福了。

三个月下来，朴灿烈钱包是瘦了不少，桃花倒是没招到一个。他都怀疑张艺兴不是个天使而是个小骗子了。

可是张艺兴每次双颊填满食物，边嚼边幸福地朝他笑的时候，他的心就小鹿乱撞，有一种把全世界的好吃的都买给他的冲动。

10

边伯贤盯了张艺兴圆润的小脸三分钟。

“你能解释一下为什么你变成了朴灿烈的食客吗？”边伯贤咬牙。

张艺兴羞愧地低下头，他是有点……乐不思蜀了，朴灿烈对自己实在是太好了，想吃就吃，想睡就睡，真的好开心哦。但是……他也不是一直在玩的！他有帮朴灿烈挑对象的，只不过那些人，他都不满意嘛！

边伯贤把朴灿烈三个月里遇见过的可能对象都放大在了屏幕上，他一拍桌子：“你给我说，哪个不行？我看都行！”

张艺兴很严肃：“这个头发太长，这个妆好浓，这个衣品不好，这个吃饭吧唧嘴，这个裙子我不喜欢，这个手链我不喜欢，这个香水我不喜欢……”

边伯贤吐血了，张艺兴越说越离谱了。

他捂住了张艺兴的嘴：“打住，打住。你这是在给英国王子挑女朋友呢？朴灿烈就是个普通人，他的对象不需要完美！”

“我……”张艺兴想说，我就是要给朴灿烈最好的，可是他又觉得，这话听起来很奇怪，说出来边伯贤指不定要怎么想呢。

“大哥前两天还问我你的进度，你不想我给他报告你已经玩儿的乐不思蜀了吧……”边伯贤眯起眼睛威胁。

张艺兴一听大哥两个字就怂了，举手发誓马上给朴灿烈安排约会。

回到朴灿烈家，张艺兴一脸绝望地翻开了爱神手册，他上哪去找啊……

朴灿烈回来了，他一进门就说：“张艺兴，你今天晚上和我回我爸妈家一趟！”

“什么？”张艺兴以为自己听错了。

朴灿烈说：“你必须救救我，我妈说今天不带一个对象回去，就要把我所有的手办都扔了……”

“这……我……”张艺兴觉得作为朴灿烈的爱神，这么做应该不太对。

“我给你买一个十三寸的提拉米苏。”

“我准备好啦，快走啦！！！”

11

朴妈妈很满意。

她看着沙发上坐着的小人儿，低着头，耳朵都羞红了，小手还拽着朴灿烈的袖子，实在是太可爱了。

朴灿烈感觉到张艺兴的紧张，他牵住了张艺兴的手。

其实今天他一个人回来也可以的，一哭二闹三上吊求求妈妈，也不会太惨。

可是开门的那一刻，他突然想要把张艺兴给带上，还用一个提拉米苏蛋糕贿赂了他。

具体什么原因朴灿烈也说不清，他就是想，让爸爸妈妈见见张艺兴，这么可爱的小天使，要展示给全世界的呀。然后他搂住张艺兴的肩膀，在他烧红的耳朵上亲了一下。这是我的小爱神。

张艺兴被吓到，他偷偷看了一眼捂嘴笑的朴妈妈，抬头看朴灿烈，他酒瓶底后面的大眼睛闪着狡黠的光芒，张艺兴捶了朴灿烈一拳：“你干嘛呀……伯母还看着呢……”

朴灿烈嘿嘿笑了两声。

12

张艺兴被朴爸爸拉到书房展示他收集的骨瓷了。

朴妈妈拉住朴灿烈，笑得花枝乱颤：“哎哟，我们灿烈真的是遇上喜欢的人了。”

喜欢的人？张艺兴？

朴灿烈头上的灯泡点亮了。


	2. 下篇

> 到哪找会法术的外套
> 
> 从此他怀抱只有我可以依靠

01

母胎单身27年的超级宅男朴灿烈，第一次意识到，他喜欢上了一个人。

他的爱神，张艺兴。一个爱吃蛋糕的小嗲精。

02

张艺兴盘腿坐在沙发上，一个人捧着一个超大的提拉米苏，一手一个小银勺，左手一口，右手一口。

真的好幸福啊——如果离开朴灿烈，他一定会超级不舍的吧？

张艺兴偷偷瞟了一眼坐在他旁边看漫画的朴灿烈。

这个人，虽然颜值不在线，但是其他方面还是很不错的啊，对狗狗很温柔，对他也很温柔，有求必应，还有不为人知的细心的一面——在发现张艺兴喜欢光脚之后，朴灿烈就默默把地板上都铺了绒毯，虽然天使不怕冷，但是张艺兴的心还是暖暖的。

张艺兴几乎原谅了朴灿烈。

可是，这个人偷亲他诶！还在妈妈面前偷亲！他还在生气啦！才不要这么轻易就原谅朴灿烈！

朴灿烈察觉到他偷偷摸摸的目光，转过头，问道：“怎么了？”

“没、没什么！”张艺兴赶紧低下头吃蛋糕。

“你是小狗吗，吃的满脸都是。”

慌忙吃蛋糕的张艺兴的脸上沾上了一点奶油，朴灿烈掰过他的小脸，拿纸巾给擦掉。

两个人离得很近，张艺兴都能看见朴灿烈刘海遮挡下的发亮的眼睛了，脸上还有朴灿烈指尖似有似无的触碰，他的耳朵又一点点烧了起来。

朴灿烈当然知道张艺兴在闹脾气了，刚才在蛋糕店，全身都在说给我买给我买给我买，嘴巴却撅的老高，脸上写着你哄我哄我哄我嘛。一到家什么话都不说，打开盒子就抱着猛吃。他也不急，拿了漫画坐在旁边耐心等待，果然，小爱神一会儿就坐不住了。

张艺兴觉得心跳扑通扑通的好快，他推开朴灿烈，视线看向别处，嘴上还反驳：“你才是小狗儿呢……”

朴灿烈没回答，直直地盯着张艺兴，勾起了嘴角。他左边的脸颊上有一个深深的酒窝。张艺兴一转头，和朴灿烈对视，又有点看痴了，他这是怎么了，觉得朴灿烈有点帅了？！

空气中飘起了许多粉色的泡泡，还弥漫着草莓奶油蛋糕的香气。

张艺兴的脸又红了，为了掩饰自己的失态，他赶紧挖了一大勺提拉米苏，递到朴灿烈的嘴边：“给你吃。”

朴灿烈挑挑眉，他抬手捉住张艺兴纤细的手腕，张嘴把甜腻的提拉米苏吃掉，还伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇。

“很甜。”朴灿烈看着张艺兴说，仿佛没在说蛋糕。

张艺兴感觉有什么热热的东西从鼻孔流出来。

“张艺兴，你怎么流鼻血了！”

03

张艺兴第二天说什么也不愿意跟朴灿烈一起去上班了，他无法面对朴灿烈。昨天流鼻血什么的真的太羞耻了啦！他张艺兴什么帅哥没见过，爱神同事们哪个不是明眸皓齿丰神俊朗，他怎么就一头栽进了朴灿烈这个坑里？！

朴灿烈早就摸清楚了这个单纯的小爱神的脑回路，一看就知道他在想什么，也不勉强，留了张字条就上班去了。

一天下来，朴灿烈的嘴角都要翘到天上去了，做志愿者的姑娘都看出来他的好心情，连连问他是不是谈恋爱了，朴灿烈神秘地把食指覆在嘴唇上。是秘密。

他下班回家的路上还特地绕路去张艺兴最喜欢的饮品店买了一杯热乎乎的蜂蜜柚子茶，结账的时候，后面的人突然叫了他的名字。

他一转头，是个长头发的女生，看着有些眼熟。

“我们在小公园见过，我帮朋友养了雪球几天？”女生笑着说。

“哦！我想起来了！”心情好的朴灿烈连着语气都飞扬起来，“不好意思……我忘了你的名字……”

“没事啦，我叫顾惜，珍惜的惜。你也喜欢喝这家的东西？”

“我不太喝甜的其实，我们家有一个人很爱喝。”朴灿烈说到张艺兴，眼睛里都是笑意。

顾惜一看就明白了：“女朋友？”

朴灿烈摇摇头，介于张艺兴的身份，他也不能说太多：“还不是。”

“哈哈，那祝你成功咯！”顾惜拿到打包的饮品，和朴灿烈一起往外走，却被一个行色匆匆的男人撞到，失去平衡，朴灿烈眼疾手快扶了一把。

张艺兴睡到日上三竿，一睁眼就发现茶几上压在水杯下的纸条。

『在家乖乖的，晚上给你带好喝的。-朴灿烈』

张艺兴翻来覆去看了好几遍，才揣到兜里，翻翻爱神手册，看看电视，吃吃蛋糕，时间却没过多少。朴灿烈不在，时钟怎么走得这么慢呀……

04

六点钟，朴灿烈终于推开家门。

在沙发上躺尸的张艺兴跳起来，跑到门口，朴灿烈正在换鞋，他手上拎着一杯蜂蜜柚子茶。

“柚子茶！！”张艺兴伸手就去拿，朴灿烈把手里的杯子举高，逗弄小爱神。

张艺兴扒住朴灿烈，突然，他闻到了女孩子的香水味。

“你今天在路上遇见什么人了吗？”张艺兴问道。

朴灿烈把吸管插进杯盖，递给张艺兴，一脸坦然：“嗯，遇见了那次在小公园的女生，聊了两句。”

『爱神手册第十条：第二次偶遇是恋情的开端。』

张艺兴呆呆地接过杯子，说：“啊……那很好啊，哈哈。”他喝了一口，今天的柚子茶，怎么……这么酸呢？

晚上他写了报告发给边伯贤，如实记录了朴灿烈的偶遇。边伯贤回复：很好，密切关注顾惜和朴灿烈的进展。

张艺兴拍拍自己的脑袋，是呀，我是朴灿烈的爱神，为他高兴还不及呢。

一定是我今天在家玩得太累了。

05

日历又翻过两个星期。

朴灿烈第三次和顾惜偶遇了，和张艺兴一起，在巧克力主题甜品店里。

“你们好呀，怎么这么巧？”顾惜落落大方跟两人打招呼。

朴灿烈也很惊讶，世界真是太小了，他介绍道：“顾惜，这是我的朋友张艺兴。张艺兴，这是顾惜，你们在小公园见过。”

张艺兴心里咯噔一下。

『爱神手册第二十七条：第三次偶遇是命定的缘分。』

既然遇见了，顾惜又是一个人，朴灿烈干脆邀请她坐在一桌，张艺兴一瞬间觉得自己有点多余，吃了几口巧克力熔岩蛋糕，他放下叉子，说：“我去洗手间。”今天的蛋糕也不怎么好吃。

张艺兴一走，顾惜就换上了八卦的笑容：“嘿嘿嘿，就是他对吧？？？”

“你怎么知道！！！”朴灿烈睁大了眼睛。

“我有眼睛，看得见。而且你表现得也太明显了，又是拉凳子，又是递勺子，人家吃了两口蛋糕就怕噎着，还哄他喝水。”顾惜抱住了双臂，搓了搓鸡皮疙瘩。

“……”朴灿烈惊了，但是他又有点伤心，“我对他这么好，他也没有喜欢我的意思啊……”

顾惜看他失落的样子，犹豫了一下，说：“你想过换一个形象吗？”

“什么？”朴灿烈不解。

“你现在，就是一个完全没有魅力的宅男啊，”顾惜很直接，“把自己捣鼓得清爽一点，会加分很多哦。”

朴灿烈恍然大悟。

张艺兴回来了，他刚才一点也不想去上洗手间，他只是得给两个人独处的空间而已，现在两个人相谈甚欢，也是他想要的画面。他的心，怎么一阵阵发酸呢。

06

门铃响了，张艺兴起身去开门。

门口站着一个大帅哥。火红的碎发，闪闪发亮的杏眼，嘴巴咧开，露出洁白的牙齿，左脸的酒窝深陷。

“你是……”张艺兴很奇怪，他打量了一下这个人，身上穿的卫衣，不是他陪朴灿烈去买的吗？他又把视线移到帅哥的脸上，那大白牙，那酒窝，难道！！！！！！！

“……朴灿烈？”他不确定地叫了一声。

朴灿烈笑得更开心了，他伸手揉了揉张艺兴柔软的黑发：“是我呀！”

“你你你去整容了？”小爱神吃惊地张大了嘴。

“说什么呢，我换了个发型，把眼镜换成了隐形眼镜，怎么样，变化超大有没有？”

张艺兴不得不承认：“嗯……很帅呢！我都要认不出来了。”

“剪完头发造型师都惊艳了，还要拉着我拍照呢，回家的路上还有女生找我要手机号……嗯？张艺兴你的脸怎么这么红？”朴灿烈凑近张艺兴的脸，怕他是身体不舒服。

“你不要离这么近啊啊啊啊！！”张艺兴推开朴灿烈的脸，他要热死了！朴灿烈干嘛要突然变帅啦！本来他一靠近自己心跳就过速，现在有了颜值的加持，他根本把持不住了！

等等……朴灿烈为什么要突然转变形象，不会是因为……顾惜吧？张艺兴的脸，慢慢地由红变白。

“张艺兴你今天很奇怪诶。”朴灿烈把手上的蛋糕递给他，回房间换衣服。

『爱神手册第六十一条：喜欢一个人就会为他/她而改变。』

张艺兴捂住心口蹲了下来。

07

朴灿烈最近总是在看手机，跟谁聊天。

张艺兴知道，是顾惜。不然还能有谁？

朴灿烈嘴角总是噙着笑，整个人都开朗了很多，对张艺兴也越来越好了，每天他都能吃到不同口味的蛋糕。可是，张艺兴却没有那么爱吃蛋糕了。他觉得，朴灿烈大概是知道他的职责即将结束，自己为他带来了桃花，才变着花样感谢自己的。

边伯贤近期的回复都是夸赞自己的话，张艺兴一点也高兴不起来。他不知道自己是怎么了。

朴灿烈最近的确经常跟顾惜聊天。

他准备告白了。

可是他不知道要怎么告白，张艺兴除了喜欢甜食，好像也没有什么其它的偏爱。

[real__pcy：啊啊啊我要疯了，怎么办怎么办怎么办。]

[咕咕西西：冷静点……]

[real__pcy：好怕失败……]

[咕咕西西：自信一点啊，你其实可以直接问他喜欢什么的。]

朴灿烈决定听顾惜的，他走出房间，就看到张艺兴百无聊赖地躺在沙发上。

“张艺兴，我问你哦，如果你要告白，你会为对方准备什么呢？”

什么……朴灿烈……要跟顾惜告白了吗？张艺兴看了一眼朴灿烈，朴灿烈的脸都有些红了。他的心沉了下去。

不行！他是朴灿烈的爱神！怎么可以有这样的情绪！

张艺兴使劲甩了甩脑袋，他想了想，说：“嗯……我觉得，只要她喜欢你，不管你做什么都会答应的，心意到了就好。”

“你真的这么想？”

“是啊，如果我真的喜欢一个人，也许一个蛋糕就能拐走了吧，哈哈。”张艺兴干笑了两声。

朴灿烈却很认真地点点头，若有所思的样子，让张艺兴的心又刺痛起来。

你真的，很喜欢她吧。

08

朴灿烈半夜起床去洗手间，出来的时候，看了一眼客厅，张艺兴的睡姿非同寻常，抱枕都被他挤掉了一地。

他走过去，捡起抱枕放到旁边的沙发上，却听见张艺兴在嘟囔着什么。

朴灿烈俯下身，想听得更清楚。

“朴灿烈……”张艺兴的声音很小，朴灿烈却听到自己的名字，他的心跳都停了一拍，自己出现在了他的梦中吗？

“……不要和顾惜在一起……”

朴灿烈愣住了，张艺兴是不是误会了什么？跟顾惜在一起？

“我……我……”张艺兴脸都憋红了，朴灿烈有些担心，他牵起张艺兴的手，却听到他说：“我喜欢你。”

朴灿烈的世界炸开了绚烂的烟花。

他刚刚听到什么了？

“你喜欢谁？”他轻轻求问。

“朴灿烈。”张艺兴回答。

朴灿烈抱住膝盖蜷成了一团，幸福来得太突然，他的心脏甜得发疼。

一个计划在他的心中慢慢成型。

09

小爱神一天比一天不开心。

朴灿烈最近却很忙，他一直忙着准备告白，神神秘秘的，张艺兴问起来也守口如瓶，一个字都不肯透露。

终于到了告白的这一天。

朴灿烈穿着合身的黑色西装，出现在了张艺兴的面前。今天的他比以往还要帅气，两只尖尖的耳朵，配上漂亮的杏眼，就像是精灵国的小王子。

他对张艺兴伸出手：“能否请小爱神赏脸，陪我去练习一下告白呢？”

张艺兴心里充满了酸酸的悲伤，可是他无法拒绝，他握住朴灿烈的手，站起身来。

小爱神的衣服都是白色的，今天也是，宽大的白色毛衣，白色的裤子，白色的球鞋，和身边的朴灿烈看起来很登对。他的鼻子都有些酸了，再登对，又怎么样呢？

告白的地方就在顶楼，朴灿烈牵着他的手，爬过一级级的楼梯，声控灯随着他们的脚步点亮。张艺兴感受着手心的温热，好希望这楼梯永远不要结束，朴灿烈就可以一直牵着他，走啊走啊走到时间的尽头。

推开顶楼的门，眼前是一片漆黑，什么也看不见。

朴灿烈低沉的声音从耳边传来，他问：“你准备好了吗？”

“……嗯。”张艺兴很想回答，没有。

一个开关被塞到了他的手里，张艺兴深呼吸了好几次，他拨动了小小的开关。

整个顶楼被缓缓点亮，小灯泡一个接一个亮起，像是借来了漫天的星光，地上堆满了白色的气球，随着微风浮动，它们中间，有一个小小的桌子，上面摆着一个蛋糕，是他最喜欢的草莓奶油味儿的。

张艺兴的眼眶一瞬间就红了，他好羡慕那个女孩，拥有着全世界最好的朴灿烈的喜欢。

“喜欢吗？”朴灿烈的声音里满是温柔和笑意。

他吸吸鼻子，努力让自己听起来正常一点：“真的……很漂亮，你的告白……一定能成功的。”

“你真的这么觉得？”朴灿烈又问。

张艺兴再也憋不住了，眼泪从眼眶掉落，他慌忙用袖子去擦：“真的……一定马上就会答应你……还有那么好吃的草莓蛋糕……”

朴灿烈扳过他的肩膀，看他眼角挂泪躲闪的样子，好笑地给他擦脸，说：“小傻瓜，除了你还有谁喜欢甜到发腻的草莓奶油蛋糕？”

“……什么？”张艺兴有点搞不清状况了。

“没有什么告白练习，这都是为你准备的啊。”朴灿烈捧着他的脸，脸上的神情很认真。

“你……不是要给顾惜告白吗？”

“我从来没有说过我喜欢她哦，”朴灿烈说，“只有某个小傻瓜，一直这么以为而已。”

张艺兴觉得自己的智商不太够用：“你不喜欢顾惜，你喜欢谁？”

“还能有谁？一个天天吃我的、喝我的，霸占我家沙发的，超级喜欢吃蛋糕的小爱神啊。”朴灿烈都快要憋不住笑了。

张艺兴张大了嘴。

朴灿烈叹了一口气，在张艺兴的额头上亲了一下：“宝宝，我喜欢的人，至始至终只有你一个人啊。”

终于反应过来，张艺兴不敢相信自己的耳朵，他握住朴灿烈的手，又确认：“你是在跟我告白吗？”

“是啊，傻瓜。我喜欢你，朴灿烈，喜欢，张艺兴。”

张艺兴捂住了自己的嘴。

为什么世界突然变成了粉红色的？他又为什么幸福得要冒泡泡？

朴灿烈失去了耐心，他拿开张艺兴的手，扣住他的后脑勺，吻了上去。

『爱神手册第一百零七条：我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，是世界上最美好的事情。』

10

金珉锡和边伯贤看着大屏幕上亲亲我我的两人。

“这也算，完成任务了吧？”边伯贤问。

金珉锡沉默了半响，点点头。

帮人类寻找姻缘却把自己赔进去的爱神，他还是头一次见。

边伯贤偷偷抹了一把汗，他才不会告诉金珉锡，后来的顾惜都是他变的呢。


	3. 番外：爱神的礼物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：NC-17

01

朴灿烈已经两个星期没有见到过张艺兴了。

新的一年就要到来，爱神们的工作量一下子增加了许多，他们忙着把单身的人们都配成对，一起度过美好的跨年夜晚。张艺兴虽然刚上任一年不到，但是也被分配了好几个恋爱困难户，天天忙得不可开交。下雪的季节，想让人出门进行社交，更是难上加难。

两个星期前见到张艺兴的时候，小爱神还跟他哭唧唧，撒娇说不想做天使了。

朴灿烈在心里把爱神总部骂了一万遍，嘴上还哄着：“就是，怎么能这么对待我家宝宝呢，都不能跟你酿酿酱酱了……”

“什么？”小爱神没听清后半句，揉了揉红红的眼睛。

“咳咳咳，没什么。”朴灿烈移开了视线，他又不是柳下惠，现在张艺兴坐在自己的怀里，不想入非非才怪呢。

02

这将是他们在一起以来度过的第一个新年。

今天是12月31号，朴灿烈一大早就给张艺兴打电话，张艺兴在那边支支吾吾半天，说可能不能一起跨年了。

真不知道做天使有什么好的，没有工资，连休假都没有。

下了班，朴灿烈去蛋糕店递上预定的小票，职员马上去取来了他的蛋糕。

最近城里开了一家Lady M，张艺兴馋了好久，奈何小爱神没什么耐心，不爱排队，每次排到一半就气呼呼地要去别家吃。朴灿烈这次特地提前打电话定了一个Framboises a la Crème，薄薄的香草海绵蛋糕胚涂上生奶油和覆盆子果酱混合的浅粉色慕斯，再盖上白色生奶油，淋上巧克力酱，外表看起来像是优雅迷人的贵妇，切开却是粉嫩活泼的少女。

张艺兴肯定喜欢的。

可是他们又不一起跨年。

朴灿烈看看店里凑在一起吃蛋糕的男男女女，他生气的推开门走了出去。

03

张艺兴坐在盒子里，他的心脏都要跳出胸口了。周围一片黑暗，他只能听见自己有些急促的呼吸和扑通扑通的心跳，他松了松脖子上的丝带，啊……快要窒息了，太紧张了。

边伯贤这个大坏蛋，就不应该听他的，要给朴灿烈一个惊喜。他今天早上接电话撒谎的时候都要晕过去了，朴灿烈肯定听出来啦！小爱神蜷缩着抱住了脑袋，不小心碰歪了头上的蝴蝶结，他赶紧把手移开，正了正发带。

有人把钥匙插进门锁，咔哒，门开了。

04

朴灿烈到家的时候，天都黑了，楼道里还有饭菜的香味，他握紧蛋糕盒的提手。

推开门，他摸到开关，打开灯，朴灿烈被吓了一跳。

客厅中央有一个超级大的白色礼物盒，绑着淡紫色的丝带，上面挂着一张贺卡。朴灿烈换上拖鞋，把蛋糕放在茶几上，展开贺卡。

『To My Dearest Chanyeol,

对不起啦，不能陪你跨年……但是，我准备了一个超级大的礼物哦，请不要犹豫打开看看吧^^

From Your One and Only, Yixing』

朴灿烈脸色稍霁，他看了One and Only这三个单词好几遍，才把卡片放到一边，站起身，解开了丝带。

05

盒子里坐着一个小人。

感觉到盖子被打开，抬起了头，白皙的小脸上填满了因为紧张而泛起的红晕，眼睛也水汪汪的，他的头上绑着一个超大的红色蝴蝶结，衬得皓齿咬住的丰润下唇更加诱人。

朴灿烈身下瞬间就起了反应，他努力让自己听起来正常一点：“你……在这干什么呢？”

张艺兴是真懵了，这不是边伯贤说过的反应啊！！！朴灿烈怎么一点也不惊喜？！但是箭在弦上不得不发，他颤颤巍巍按边伯贤教的开口：“灿烈大人……我是您的新年礼物。”

小爱神下垂的眼角湿润，还带点粉红，此刻他的小嘴里吐出的词句，让朴灿烈想把他吞吃入腹。

“站起来。”朴灿烈面无表情地命令道。

张艺兴觉得更委屈了，扶着箱子站起来，绞着双手。

朴灿烈差点控制不住自己的表情。这个小坏蛋竟然偷穿他的白衬衫！宽大的衬衫刚好盖到大腿根，两根笔直纤细的腿暴露在空气中，长长的袖子盖住了大半个手掌，只剩葱白的指尖，胸前的扣子也不好好扣，一二三颗都松开了，雪白的胸膛若隐若现，最要命的是他修长的脖子上还松松地系了一根丝带。真像是一颗任人采撷的新鲜草莓。

张艺兴低着头，他的脸红的滴血，烧红的耳朵几乎和发带融成了一体。朴灿烈还没有说话，他是不是……不喜欢啊……张艺兴越想越委屈，鼻子都发酸了。

突然他被抱出了礼物盒，被小心翼翼地放在了沙发上。一坐下，衬衫就盖不住大腿根了，张艺兴白色的内裤和圆润的小屁屁都一览无余。朴灿烈觉得他要爆体而亡了。

他深呼吸好几次，坐在沙发上，又把张艺兴挪到自己的腿上。

06

张艺兴偷偷地抬头观察朴灿烈的脸色，那样的神色，就像是要把他吃掉一样。

小爱神的眼泪都被吓出来，他胆怯地圈住朴灿烈的脖子：“主人……不喜欢我吗？”

“这些都是谁教你的？”朴灿烈的声音本来就很低沉，现在变得嘶哑，更加充满了魅惑力。

“呃……伯贤……”张艺兴如实回答。

朴灿烈差点把牙都咬碎了：“边伯贤也看到你这个样子了？”

“没有！伯贤只是告诉我要怎么穿，这些都是我自己准备的……”

朴灿烈这才放下心来，要是张艺兴这个样子被别人看到，他一定要挖出那个人的双眼……他清了清喉咙，说：“既然是礼物，那我怎么样都可以咯？”

张艺兴还以为朴灿烈在生气，他忙不迭地点头。

朴灿烈伸手打开蛋糕盒，张艺兴看见蛋糕眼睛都亮了，起身就要扑上去。朴灿烈按住他，在他耳边低语：“礼物不可以不听话。”张艺兴委屈地坐回了朴灿烈的腿上。

朴灿烈伸手抹了一坨奶油，他递到张艺兴的嘴边，命令：“舔。”

张艺兴伸出舌头，一点一点舔掉白色的生奶油，香甜的味道吸引了他全部的注意力，朴灿烈看他用红色的小舌头舔舐自己的指尖，身下更加胀痛了。他侧头擒住张艺兴的嘴唇，甜腻的奶油在他们的唇齿间滑动，张艺兴主动伸出舌头去抢被朴灿烈分食的奶油，被朴灿烈的舌头逮了个正着。

07

朴灿烈缠吻着张艺兴，手又抹了些奶油，涂到自己的脖子上，张艺兴顺着甜香一路舔食，舌尖灵活地在朴灿烈的喉结上打转，朴灿烈低吟了一声。

感觉到屁股下面的东西一直顶着自己，张艺兴有点不舒服地动了动，朴灿烈喉头一紧，捉住他的纤腰，警告道：“不准再动，不然现在就办了你。”张艺兴一下僵在原地，只好乖顺地继续舔朴灿烈的脖子，留下了一个个鲜红的吻痕。

“帮我脱衣服。”主人发话了，张艺兴稍稍褪去的红晕一下子又爬回来，他伸手开始解开银灰的领带，一把抽出来扔到一边，又去攻克他的扣子，从领口，一颗……两颗……三颗……渐渐露出了精壮的胸膛。

朴灿烈又把奶油抹到锁骨和胸口，张艺兴只好伸舌去舔，他根本抵制不了奶油和朴灿烈的双重诱惑。手上的动作却不停，解完了扣子，咔哒一下松开皮带，那清脆的声响让张艺兴紧闭了眼睛。

感受着小爱神的服务，朴灿烈向后靠在沙发上，手伸进张艺兴的衣摆，细细摩挲他的纤腰。坏心的大手又一点点下移，隔着内裤搓揉张艺兴挺翘的屁股，张艺兴敏感地哼了一声，朴灿烈不轻不重地拍了他的屁股一下：“小妖精。”

“我才不是小妖精，我是小天使。”张艺兴咬了一口朴灿烈胸前的樱桃，他才不是那些坏心眼的妖精呢。

朴灿烈被他激的气血上涌，手伸进内裤在他的小穴上戳了一下，张艺兴害怕地夹紧了屁股，他赶紧求饶：“我错了主人……”

“那就继续啊。”朴灿烈向上顶了一下腰。

啊啊啊啊这个大坏人！！！！那个鼓囊囊的地方……张艺兴解开了扣子，他的脑袋里突然响起边伯贤邪恶的声音：“别用手，用嘴，用嘴哦~”

张艺兴紧张地舔了一下嘴唇，舌尖还有奶油的甜味，他低头叼住了朴灿烈西裤的拉链。

朴灿烈觉得所有的血液都往身下涌去，他全身都燃烧着一把邪火，让他想要粗暴地占有眼前的“小天使”。

拉链一寸寸缓慢地下移，黑色的内裤鼓出一大块，都要被撑破了。张艺兴抬头看了一眼朴灿烈，那人正盯着他，眼眸像是一个幽深的旋涡，把所有的光都吸引。他又咬住内裤的边，一把就扯下，巨大的性器瞬间跳脱，打在他右脸的酒窝上。

朴灿烈差点直接交代了子子孙孙，他一会儿一定要把张艺兴给操到哭。

张艺兴用手捧住尺寸惊人的肉刃，他夹紧了屁股，等会儿这根东西要进入自己……他有点怕了。他含住了朴灿烈的龟头。朴灿烈眼前炸开五颜六色的烟火，温暖紧致的口腔实在是太销魂了。

感受着跪趴的小爱神笨拙的舔弄，朴灿烈的手也移到了他半抬头的分身上，张艺兴浑身一颤，牙齿刮了一下冠状沟，朴灿烈捏了捏手中的性器：“把牙齿收起来，不然等会老公就不能干你了。”

臭流氓！谁是老公啊！！！张艺兴想骂朴灿烈，但是嘴被塞得满满的，一点声音的发不出来。可是身体还是诚实地反应了，他的分身变得更硬了。

“哦？原来我们宝宝喜欢听荤话啊？”朴灿烈勾起嘴角，加快手上的动作。

张艺兴不敢造次，他的命根子在朴灿烈的手里，嘴里还含着那人的粗长。

朴灿烈的手上下撸动，把玩着张艺兴的囊袋，张艺兴喉间发出闷哼，也有模有样地学着搓揉朴灿烈的。他吐出嘴里的性器，像舔棒冰一样，用舌头上下滑动几下，又含住在嘴里进出几次。朴灿烈快被张艺兴给搞疯了。

更恶劣的是，张艺兴竟然在他说“可以了”的时候，在他的马眼上使劲吸了一下。

朴灿烈眼前闪过一道白光，射了。张艺兴来不及避开，含了一部分在嘴里，剩下的挂在脸上，酒窝里，顺着脖子流下到锁骨沟里盛着。朴灿烈钳住张艺兴的下巴：“你不乖，吞了。”

张艺兴眼角都发红了，但他必须服从主人的命令，喉结滑动，把咸涩的精液咽下。

“呜呜呜……你欺负我……”张艺兴嘴里都是苦腥味，他已经在心里把边伯贤千刀万剐了，用嘴？我回天上就用嘴把你给撕了呜呜呜。

朴灿烈把张艺兴的两条腿盘紧在腰上，再次硬起来的性器贴着他的小穴，张艺兴赶紧抱住他的脖子，还哭唧唧地扭着屁股撒娇，朴灿烈咬着牙把蛋糕拿起来，走进了卧室。

08

他把蛋糕放在床头柜上，又把张艺兴甩在床上，欺身上去。

朴灿烈已经被扒了个精光，张艺兴却带着蝴蝶结，系着丝带，穿着他的白衬衫，睁着水盈盈的大眼睛，咬着下唇看着他。朴灿烈的指尖捏住丝带的末端，一点点拉开松松的结，像是在拆一件他期待已久的礼物。

张艺兴抬起小腿蹭了蹭朴灿烈的腰肌，嘴嘟起来：“你快点啦！”

“礼物怎么可以要求主人呢？”朴灿烈低头吻了一下他的嘴唇，然后把张艺兴的双手都绑在了床头。

接着他把指尖抹上的生奶油递到张艺兴嘴边，张艺兴一下子就含住，刚才咽精的苦涩感还没有消失，他很需要这甜腻的味道。

朴灿烈把混合了覆盆子果酱的里层慕斯抹到张艺兴的脖子上，粉配白的视觉很诱人，他伸出舌头舔舐着小爱神的侧颈，身下的人马上就发出难耐的呻吟，像是发情的小猫。

酸酸甜甜的口感，让他忍不住重重吮吸，张艺兴敏感细嫩的肌肤马上就充血，不一会儿一大片的吻痕就种好了。

“灿烈……手……”张艺兴试图撒娇。

“叫我什么？”朴灿烈咬了一口他的锁骨。

“嗯……主人，请松开我的手……”张艺兴用膝盖顶了一下朴灿烈的分身。

朴灿烈一把拉下他白色的小内裤，表情冷下来，他说：“你今天很不乖，要接受惩罚。”

张艺兴被他的脸色唬的不敢出声了，朴灿烈却低下头一口含下他的阴茎。张艺兴一下就用大腿夹紧了他毛绒绒的脑袋，红色的头发蹭着他的大腿根，一阵阵发痒。

朴灿烈伸手控住张艺兴的膝盖，把他的腿推成M型，舌尖不断顶着张艺兴的铃口，马上就尝到了腥苦的液体，他暗自好笑，他家宝贝的忍耐力真的很差。

吞吐了几十次，张艺兴就呻吟着说慢点，要到了……朴灿烈马上吐出来，用大拇指堵住了马眼。

“嗯嗯……主人……”张艺兴被憋得眼前发黑，他扭动身体，想要摆脱朴灿烈的钳制。

“我说了吧，要受到惩罚。”

朴灿烈咬开润滑剂的盖子，直接倒在张艺兴的穴口，冰凉的液体接触到皮肤，让张艺兴要爆炸的欲望有那么一丁点的缓解。朴灿烈用手指在穴口周围按压，像是要把褶皱的抚平，张艺兴简直就是极品，穴口都有敏感点，随着他的按压，叫的朴灿烈恨不得直接一捅到底把他干死在床上。

大概是因为已经动情很久，朴灿烈的手指没费什么劲就插进了小穴，里面已经分泌了不少湿滑的肠液。

张艺兴已经神志不清了，他前面急需发泄，后面又被手指操干，现在朴灿烈还隔着衬衫用舌头舔弄自己的乳尖，薄薄的衣料被浸湿，凉凉地贴在胸口，更是增加了快感。

“呜……求你……求你……”张艺兴的眼角流出了生理泪水，汹涌的快意在他全身乱窜，却找不到一个出口。

朴灿烈却不为之所动，他说：“你知道我想听什么。”

“……”张艺兴的耳朵一下烧红，全身都变得粉红粉红的，朴灿烈就喜欢让他说那些荤话……坏死了，但是他好想释放……张艺兴结结巴巴地开口：“嗯……老、老公，……操我好不好……”

说到最后一个字他的声音已经小的跟蚊子哼哼一样了，朴灿烈还是听见了，他露出一个满意的笑容，抽出手指，用肉棒顶开了小穴，缓慢地进入，扩张得很好的后穴一点点把他的性器都吞下了。

顶到底的时候，朴灿烈终于大发慈悲地松开了手。

张艺兴失神地仰着头，看着雪白的天花板，全身痉挛着射出白浊，打到朴灿烈的小腹上。此刻他全身还在高度敏感中，朴灿烈就已经开始动作，他慢慢地挺动腰身，粗长的肉刃进进出出，翻出粉红的穴肉，一片淫靡之色。

朴灿烈解开张艺兴衬衫的扣子，雪白无瑕的胸膛展漏无疑，他把蛋糕的奶油像颜料一样抹开，俯身舔弄吮吸，让吻痕覆满张艺兴的身体。

张艺兴的腰侧是敏感点，朴灿烈一伸舌头他就乱哼哼，小穴也缩紧了。

“放松。”朴灿烈打了一下他的屁股，手却没有马上离开，抓住臀肉就一顿揉捏。

张艺兴配合着朴灿烈，抽出的时候就放松，进入的时候又夹紧，但是一会儿又不满意了：“你亲亲我嘛……嗯嗯……”

朴灿烈真是要被这个小嗲精给弄到精尽人亡了，他加快操弄的速度，吻上张艺兴的唇，一触碰，张艺兴就伸出舌头，轻车熟路找到他口腔内壁的敏感点，一进一出的，像是在用舌头操干他的口腔。

“小坏蛋……”朴灿烈含糊不清地说。

“主人不喜欢吗？”张艺兴又坏心地夹了一下后穴。

朴灿烈不再答话，他粗暴地吻着张艺兴，不再给他调戏自己的机会，身下也发了狠，每一下都捅到前列腺，暴起的青筋毫不留情地擦过每一个凸起，张艺兴的尖叫全部被他吞掉。他紧贴着张艺兴硬起来的柱身的小腹，不断摩擦着顶端。

前列腺积攒的快感达到了顶峰，张艺兴又射了。

朴灿烈松开他的唇，还解开了绑着手腕的丝带，说：“我想知道你到底能被我操射多少次。”

张艺兴快被吓死了，他还不想被干死在床上，他抱住朴灿烈的脖子，把手腕放到他的眼前：“都红了……你就知道欺负我……”他的腿也夹紧了朴灿烈的腰。

“谁让你个小骗子撒谎的，让我失落了一天。”朴灿烈开始了最后的冲刺，他把张艺兴的手腕捉住，放到嘴边，落下一个个轻柔的吻，和身下的冲撞形成了鲜明的对比。他狠狠顶入张艺兴紧致湿滑的后穴，释放了自己。

09

吃饱喝足的朴灿烈抱着张艺兴窝在阳台的沙发里，盖着厚厚的毯子，窗外飘着鹅毛大雪。

远处开始有新年的烟火绽放。

新的一年到来了。

张艺兴仰头与朴灿烈亲吻，舌尖弥漫着覆盆子和生奶油的酸甜。

“宝宝，新年快乐。”朴灿烈说。

“新年快乐，我爱你。”张艺兴说。

“我更爱你。”朴灿烈说。

“才不是，我更爱你！唔……”

再胡说，我就亲你，亲到你承认为止。

* * *

微博 [@吃甜饼了吗](https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630)

LOFTER [@贰壹](https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/)

提问箱 [POPI](http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT) [PEING](https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0)


End file.
